Treasure Forgotten
by gueststar123
Summary: Nostalgia can be a powerful reason to play an old video game but what happens when it forces you to choose between fleeing and killing? Wrapped in a creepypasta, the narrator is in for a ride...


_I hardly get confused easily. Although I can get over emotional, eyes brimming with tears with sadness or with anger, I never cried and get confused easily.  
I'm just a player and... I was playing a game...I remembered reaching under my bed, for my old game. Pokémon Yellow. It's been years since I picked it up. I traced it with my finger, shaping the cartage. Just like old times... I figure as much to restart it, since I accidentally restarted again years ago. The game was normal as it could be... until I reached Brock. I remembered being so frustrated, so furious that I couldn't beat him because he used rock types._

Headphones on, taking a calm deep breath, I went to face against him with my level twenty team of Pikachu, Buterfree and Rattata. I couldn't train more, because I was afraid that they wouldn't listen to me. The fight started and he sent out his Geodude. I snorted, rolled my eyes and called upon Ratty (who can guess who it is.) I can't exactly remember the attacks I used, but I cursed loudly for sure. Beating by the inch with Buterfree, he sent out Onix. In three moves, Buterfree was down, and I was forced to call upon my last Pokémon, Pikachu. Suddenly, the game turned pitch black. I yelled loudly, guessing that I ran out of battery. I gave out a couple of breaths, sighing of relive that I saved before fighting Brock.

Later, after switching the batteries, I turned it on, with the Nintendo and Gamefreak logo passing by. I was usually impatient and skip right towards the title screen, but I changed my mind this time. I'm... I'm not sure how I felt though. The animation Pikachu of getting closer and closer... when it was surfing or with balloons it looked normal, but when it was on the running animation, it's mouth was open and electricity was shooting in all directions. When it finally stopped, it looked like it was puffing, baring it's fangs, suddenly leaping forward. I cocked my head to the side, clueless in what it could mean. That wasn't important since I continued my game.

I walked up again against that annoying Brock, but instead of the usual "I'm strong will, battle me, blah, blah..." saying, he said:

"Again?...

Why?

Come back when you're responsible..."

I blinked upon the saying but my blood boiled up again. I accidentally pressed A again, and the dialogue was different this time.

"Fine... But please..."

The battle commenced before he finished his sentence. Sending out Geodude first, I rolled my eyes again, but noticed a detail. His Geodude was at level 8, like it was freshly caught. I didn't care at that time as I gave attack orders to Ratty.

I gave out a joyous laugh as I finally defeated easily that pesky Geodude. I even did a little dance to celebrate! Brock sent out his Onix, causing me to smirk, seeing that it was also more low-levelled than usual. I commanded Ratty to use Tail Whip until he fainted, seeing that he was already tired from the other battle. On the inside, I started to panic a bit, since I was going to use Buterfree, but for good reasons. As the message that popped up saying that my Pokémon fainted, immediately after that I used Buterfree, selecting Stun Spore as once she entered battle.  
It was success, Onix couldn't move. Again with the attack menu, as I was about to select tackle, I noticed a strange detail. I don't quite remember her learning Gust… I shrugged, moving forward.  
"BUTTERFREE used GUST! It was super-effective!"  
Onix fainted while I stood there blinking. I think Onix was also Ground type, but didn't Rock nullify the effects of a Flying type move? Oh well, another battle won!  
"… I was wrong." was Brock's message of defeat. Was it me, or did his eyes open slightly…?  
"But I'm not going to give you the badge. Maybe I can after some courtesing?"  
If I was drinking soda, I would already be choking at it. What the freaking hell! I just beat him fair and square, and he does this to me?! I tried to move away, but the game wouldn't let me. Finally, I managed to turn to Pikachu.  
"PIKA!" I jumped at the loud cry, more like a battle cry, and also from the facial expression, ears back, mouth opened baring fangs…  
"PIKACHU senses anger!"  
I was then giving two options: KILL or FLEE. I still have morals, so I chose the option FLEE. The screen turned suddenly black, quickly reappearing, being at the Pokécenter. The Nurse said something of "Still trying" and healed my Pokémon. I saved and switched off the game.

I wish I hadn't.  
I skipped the intro, impatient as ever. The Pikachu on the main menu scared the hell out of me, left ear toured off, the right one hanging, with blood smeared on the mouth. I tried to take a deep calming breath, but it wasn't helping my nerves. I appeared at the Pokécenter, except it was… different. Nurse Joy was missing her eyes and the room was darker.  
"We tried… but couldn't save him…"  
Who wouldn't feel confused at this time? Tears started to well up in my eyes, as I thought she was talking about my Pokémon. Luckily though, I checked my Party, and saw the exact opposite in what I was thinking, making me give out a huge sigh of relief. But what could have Nurse Joy mean?  
Investigating outside a person was waiting for me. It came forward and pulled my character towards the Pewter's Gym. Forcing also to enter, the NPC lead me towards a… pool? It was hard to tell, but it seemed to have a hint of red. The NPC looked back, turning out that it was Brock!  
"I shouldn't have said those words… I could have stopped in what you have become…"  
I panicked a bit, as usual, and we entered in battle. Brock sent out a level 30 Graveler, making me send out my Ratty. I couldn't understand what level he was in, as it appeared as &/(%&. Started to command, making Ratty use Leer.  
"Foe's defences fell to the max! Geodude was too scared to move!"  
I dismissed this, ordering to use Tackle. Geodude fainted dead away, Onix popping out right away. I did the same strategy as before.  
"Foe's defences fell to the max! Onix was too scared to move!"  
This time, I paid attention, feeling suddenly queasy on the inside. Using Tackle, Onix fainted too. Instead of having Brock appear normally, it seemed like he was missing a huge chunk of his legs and arms. He didn't say anything, and I won a measly amount of Pokédollars  
"PIKA!" my Pikachu said again when I turned to him. The figure was smiling, but a creepy one at that. I was giving the only option of KILL. My efforts were in vain as I couldn't do anything else. The screen blinked and the pool of blood grew larger, and I heard, in what I think was a scream. All of my three Pokémon were out of their Pokéballs, surrounding Brock.  
"RATTY used BITE!"  
"BUTERFREE used SLEEP POWDER!"  
"PIKACHU used TEAR!"

At this point of the game, the main character turned to the screen and a text box appeared, like Yellow was going to say something. The box remained blank and a low pitched sound began to play.  
I was baffled. I could probably advance in the game but I was too scared to continue, probably because of the possible gore that could appear in the future. I asked my brother about this, and he confessed that he lost my game and tried to replace with another. I forced him to play it now, to make him suffer for losing my dear treasure. I wonder how long he's going to last?


End file.
